There on Valentine's Day
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Beast Boy is lonely the night before Valentine's Day and Raven tries to cheer him up. Could this act prompt Beast Boy to finally admit his feeling on this day of love?


**Hello! I hope everyone has had a great Valentine's Day! This is just a super quick one shot I thought up. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: The creators of Teen Titans do not love me as much as I love this show, and did not gift me the rights to Teen Titans. I, therefore, do not own them.

It was the night before Valentine's Day, and the Titans were having a heated debate over dinner about, you guessed it, the significance of Valentine's Day.

"It's a pointless holiday created by the card company just to pressure couples into buying stuff," Robin stated. "I mean. They make it sound like if we don't get all into covering everything in pink and hearts and eating a ridiculous amount of chocolate, then we don't love who we're dating."

"Exactly. It is probably the most pointless holiday that ever existed. It's commercial and superficial. If you actually love a person then you should always show them that. You shouldn't need a stupid holiday." Raven chimed in on the conversation.

"I don't know. I kind of believe all that stuff about St. Valentine being a real dude." Cyborg contradicted the other two. "I mean it makes sense. No one doubts St. Patrick's existence because it doesn't call for spending money. Just because the card companies do pressure you into buying stuff that shouldn't nullify the significance of Valentine's day."

"Friends, I do not know what this debate is about. Perhaps I am mistaken in what Valentine's Day entails, but is it not a day to express your love for someone whether you buy him or her something or not."

"It should be that, but it's not."

"What do you think BB? Be the tiebreaker. You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

"Well… I mean, I'm not sure if St. Valentine was real or not. It would be nice if he was, but even if he's not then I still feel that Valentine's Day is an opportunity to show someone you care about them, even if it was provided by the card company."

The room fell quiet for the first time that night. Beast Boy blushed with everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Lover boy." Cyborg cracked everyone up.

"Shut up!" Even Beast Boy giggled a little.

"Wait, I am confused. Who is it you are in love with, Beast Boy?"

"No one."

The room got quiet again.

"Beast Bo—"

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm kind of tired. See you tomorrow." He gave a half-hearted smile before running out.

"Did I say something I should not have?"  
"He's alone because Terra left."

"Oh. I should go apologize."

"No don't. He probably needs to be alone." Robin stopped her.

"Well, goodnight." Raven got up, placed her dishes along with Beast Boy's abandoned ones in the sink, and walked out.

Back in his room, Beast Boy, who was curled up in a ball on his bed, let a tear slide down his cheek. _I said I wouldn't do this. _

Knock. Knock. Beast Boy heard someone at his door.

"I'm fine. Go away."

They didn't leave.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" It was Raven.

"I guess."

She walked in and saw the floor covered in empty heart-shaped chocolate boxes. She looked at him. "I see you've been thinking about her a lot recently."

"Chocolate makes me feel better, shut up."

"That's cool. I like chocolate too."

"What do you want, Raven?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can feel emotions, Beast Boy. I know you're lying."

"I… it's just… uh. I don't know. I just miss her."

"I know. So do I."

"Not like I do."

"Probably not." She went to sit next to him on the bed.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine. If you do though, you can always talk to me."

Beast Boy hesitated. "Thanks, Rae."

"No problem." She patted his back and left.

The next morning the team awoke to find the entire tower looking like the color pink threw up thanks to Starfire. Other than that the day actually went fairly normally. Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games; Raven meditated and tried to ignore the world. The only difference was that Robin actually took Starfire on a romantic date that night.

_This day is so stupid. _Raven walked down the hall after dinner dodging dangling hearts. She stopped suddenly when she saw a heart-shaped box with a note outside her door.

'Raven,

You probably didn't expect to get anything today, but I didn't expect to have anyone care about me last night. You said you liked chocolate, so well, enjoy. The fillings of a lot of the chocolates is blueberry, and you like blue. Despite everything, when it came down to it you have always been there for me, and I am so grateful for that. I have to admit that I have had a crush on you for a while now. Will you be my Valentine?

Love,

Beast Boy'

He was around the corner; she could sense it.

"Beast Boy."

He was panicking; she felt it.

"Beast Boy come here."

"H-hey, Raven."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks. You too."

He smiled.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"In the card, you asked me… a question. Yes."  
"Seriously? I never thought you would like me."

"Well, you… thought wrong. Look, I'm not good at this emotional stuff, so I'll have to work on that. Maybe we could start slowly?"

"Of course. Want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Sounds nice."

"Cool! See you then!"

"See you."

She closed the door behind her and smiled. _Maybe this holiday isn't so ridiculous. _She thought as she heard a "Yes!" From down the hallway.

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **


End file.
